Fires Intertwined
by NyxGirls
Summary: Rin Okumura is about to hit something all demons hate: Mating Season. What's worse, because of his blue flames no demons want to risk mating with him. So Mephisto pulled in a favor owed by a woman called Aiko,and now he found a mate that doesn't have to worry about the flames. And his name is Leo Valdez. WARNING: Mpreg later on. Don't like don't read
1. Mate, where are thou?

Chapter 1: Mate, where are thou?

Mephisto looked at his paper in annoyance. Why did Rin have to be so difficult? The navy blue haired teen glared him down with his blue eyes. His lip was pulled up to where one his fangs showed.

"I'm not going to look for a fucking mate," the teen said.

"Okumura-kun, you have no choice in this manner," the clown looking headmaster sighed as he placed the paperwork down. He carefully intertwined his fingers together and placed his chin onto his fingers before he continued. "All demons have a mating season that they have to go through. When they're about to go into the season, they send out a scent for all the other demons to know that they're ready and mate less. You've been giving out this sent for a while now and that's why so many high level demons are attacking you."

Rin shifted slightly at this. Six times this week he's been attack by demons when he had to leave the school grounds. Twice he was almost raped by them.

"I don't want a mate," Rin said.

"Okumura-kun, you need to have sex once with a demon with high class status for the other demons to leave you be," Mephisto said with a sigh.

"I'm not a one night stand."

Mephisto shook his head and then handed him a binder. "This has all the mate less males and females demons and half demons in the order. Choose your top ten and we'll talk about if they're right for you."

2 Hours Later

Rin sat on the couch with a sigh. Both Mephisto and Rin had researched all the available demons but not a one fitted. There was one important detail that kept them finding the perfect mate: the flames. After a ten minute of pestering, the blushing Rin Okumura admitted that sometimes when he masturbates, his flames will take over. All the demons that they searched through were flammable and Rin didn't want to hurt his mate during sex, whoever the mate might be.

"Okumura-kun, you should get back to Cram School, I'll call the head of Demonic Mating and Pregnancy and see if there's any new demons that have been added," Mephisto said.

With a nod, the eldest twin left the headmaster alone. Mephisto brought out his pink cellphone and dialed the direct line for the demon in charge of the Demonic Mating and Pregnancy.

"Doctor Koyobashi here," a male voice answered after the third ring.

"Daichi, I need to know if any more demons has been added to the mate less profile," Sir Pheles said.

"Mephisto, you call me and I don't get a 'hi', 'bye', or even 'go to hell'?" Dr. Daichi Koyobashi chuckled.

"Go to hell," Mephisto snarled. "There now is there new demons or not?"

"So feisty," the doctor teased. "But no. New demons joining us exorcists are rare."

"Call me when a new one joins," Mephisto ordered before he hung up.

The demon put his phone on his desk just as Amaimon in his hamster form walked up to him.

"What's wrong Anuie?" the green hamster asked.

"Finding a mate for our little brother is troublesome," Mephisto admitted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't you call her?" Amaimon asked.

Mephisto looked down to Amaimon with one of his eyes. "You better not be talking about _her_."

Amaimon shrugged, which looked kind of cute in the chubby hamster form. "Why not? Didn't she help us find mates?"

Mephisto thought for a moment before he agreed. "Fine. She just might help us."

Mephisto brought out a key with a rainbow design on it and put it in his third drawer in his desk and turned it. A satisfing _click_ was heard and the purple gloved demon opened the drawer. The drawer was empty except for a single golden denarii. Mephisto grabbed the denrii and created a rainbow.

"Oh goddess Iris, please except my offering," Mephisto said as he tossed the denrii.

The denrii disappeared and he knew that this Iris woman accepted the offering.

"Show me Aiko," the demon demanded.

The rainbow shivered for a moment before a woman's face appeared. Every time Mephisto saw her face, his heart skipped a beat, but he knew it was because she made it so.

"Loki, it's been a while," the blonde haired and green eyed woman said in slight amusement.

"I no longer go by that name," Mephisto told the now curly black haired and honey brown eyed woman. "I'm now Mephisto Pheles."

Aiko chuckled and she gave off a sweet smile. "So Mr. Pheles after all these years, why are you IMing me now?"

"I need that favor you owe me," Mephisto said. He then narrowed his eyes and said, "Damn it woman, choose a form and stick to it! Your giving me a migraine."

Aiko, who now has long black hair and mocha brown eyes smiled but she did stop. "What do you need me to do?"

"I have a new little brother and he's half demon," Mephisto admitted. "He's getting close to his mating season and I need to find a demon that can't be burned easily."

Akio seemed to think for a moment and then she smiled as she clapped her delicate hands together. "I have the perfect person in mind. He can't get burned at all," she said. "Buuuuuuuut..."

"What's the catch?" Mephisto sighed.

"He's not a demon," Aiko admitted. "He's my husband's son so he's only half human but he doesn't have a drop of demonic blood in human."

Mephisto thought this over for a moment and then asked, "He can't get burned? At all?"

"Nope," Aiko shook her head. "He can control fire, a gift his father gave him at birth. It doesn't matter if he started it or not. Most likely he'll not get burned by your father's blue flames."

"Where can I find him?"

Aiko smiled and answered, "I'll send you to his home."

The woman then waved her hand over the image in the rainbow and Amaimon squeaked in alarm when his brother disappeared from his seat.


	2. The Circus at Camp Half-Blood

**Authors Note: Okay, since my week has been the best even though it's stressful too, I decided to post up _two_ chapters of Fires Intertwined for you guys instead of waiting next week to post the third chapter. So I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER! Leo belongs to Rick Riordan and so does Nyssa, and Camp Half-Blood. While Mephisto, Rin Okumura, Amaimon and all those characters belong to Kazue Katō. I only own Daichi Koyobashi. The idea for the Demonic Mating and Pregnancy branch belongs to Scarlett-sama.**

* * *

Chapter 2- The Circus in Camp Half-Blood

"Will you go out with me?" Leo Valdez asked a beautiful daughter of Apollo.

The blonde and blue eyed girl eyes widen in shock. Her siblings snickered and she glared at them. Already the Latino knew this would go bad.

"I'm sorry Valdez, but you're not my type," the girl said with a small smile.

Leo mentally sighed but he smiled. "It's cool," he said. "I'm sorry."

The girl just shrugged off the apology and went back with her siblings to play some basketball. The demigod Latino turned and put his hands into his black baggy pants. He knew he should have asked Piper for some dating help but he thought he could do it. He thought he could finally get a girlfriend and no longer be the seventh wheel.

The teenager first headed to Bunker Nine but his siblings would be there to wait for the news. Nyssa had to tell everyone that he had a little crush on another demigod and everyone pushed him to ask her out. They're probably just sitting there, waiting for him to come in and bring his pretty girlfriend to show off. But since he didn't have a girlfriend, he didn't want to go there. So he made the little detour and went into the woods.

He walked past a slightly charred tree and he smiled sadly at that. That's the spot where he had met Festus for the first time. The naiad seemed to recognize him and she glared at him until he was well out of her sight. He chuckled at this.

He didn't pay attention where he headed and somehow he got to Zeus's fist, or what's left of it. The last time he was here, he was tracking down Buford and he got chased by the wine gods followers. He shivered at this but he didn't go back. Perhaps coming here was a good place to clear his head. It's cursed after all and he seemed to be cursed to never find a girlfriend.

"Hello little boy," a voice with a strange accent came from behind him.

Leo turned around to see a weird looking male that he has never seen before. The first thing that came to his mind was _is the circus in town?_

The man was about six foot four, towering over Leo even from a few yards away. His eyes where a forest green and his hair was purple. He wore a white top hat and he had a flowing white cape behind him. His skin was a light color and his ears were pointed like an elf's. He had purple gloves over his hands and a pink with a white poka dotted acute around his neck. He had even pink with darker pink stripped leggings and dark red shoes. He had baggy white pants a white suite like shirt. The man then smiled, showing off his pointed fangs.

"I'm going to guess that you are," the man said. "You do fit the description. A young boy about five foot six inches that looks like he belongs with one of Santa's elf's."

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?" the child of the god of forges and fire asked.

The man swept his arm down and smiled. "I am Mephisto Pheles, and I have come from Japan for you."

"Japan?" Leo asked.

"Correct," the man called Mephisto Pheles said. "And from I hear, you\re having trouble finding a mate."

"I'm not looking for a mate," Leo said as he looked at the man with confusion.

"Perhaps I have used the wrong word than," Mephisto mused for a moment. "Aren't you having trouble finding a girlfriend?"

That hit the mark and Mephisto knew it. Leo fidgeted for a moment before he continued. "One of your gods has sent me to you. You see, I have a younger sibling who we're looking for, and your goddess says speaks highly of you."

"Let me guess, Lady Aphrodite sent you," Leo sighed.

At this Mephisto shrugged. "I do not know of her real name, and I could care less. She owes me a favor and she chose you to be my sibling's mate."

Leo's eyes slightly widen at what the clown man said. He didn't care who this goddess was? Did he want to get smitten?

"So if I go with you, I can meet your younger sibling and get a girlfriend? What if I don't like her," the Latino asked.

"If you don't like Rin, then I'll help you find a new girlfriend," Mephisto said. "But you have to stick by Rin's side for two months before you decided if you want to take Rin as your girlfriend or not."

Leo thought about this for a moment and then nodded. "Deal," he said.

Mephisto smiled at this and walked up to him. He grabbed his shoulder and said, "Now, let's see if your goddess will keep her end of the bargain and send us to my home."

A sudden golden light covered them both and Leo felt slightly queasy. He shut his eyes and when he opened them, he was shocked.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto," the Latino gasped.

He was no longer on the cursed ground but in a room that looked like it belonged to a child. It was filled with all kinds of dolls-sorry- action figures, stuff toys, and body pillows with anime girls on it. In the middle of the room was the biggest bed the demigod has ever seen with a canopy on top. In front of a big pile of pillows was a plasma TV that almost took the whole wall, and believe him, the room was as big as the entire Big House itself.

"Welcome to my house young Valdez-kun," Mephisto said in a strange laungage that he seemed to understand.

"What is this room?" Leo asked. He then covered his mouth in shock. He spoke in the same language as Mephisto.

"This is my bedroom," the man answered. "And you're speaking Japanese young boy."

"But I don't know Japanese," Leo said.

"And that is why your goddess and I have placed an enchantment on you. As long as you're on academy grounds or with one of my students, you'll be able to speak Japanese."

The door from behind Leo opened with a great thud and the Latino turned to see another teenage boy there. He had short green hair that was styled into a spike and he was in clothing that could be on a punk.

"Anuie, where have you gone and who is this boy?" the teenager asked.

Mephisto sighed deeply and looked to the teenager. "Amaimon, I have asked you time and time again not to just barge into my room. Knock first little brother!"

"Woh! Little brother?" Leo asked he looked between them two.

Mephisto nodded. "This is one of my brothers Amaimon." He then turned and answered his brother. "This boy here is Leo Valdez, Rin's potential mate. Now watch him while I go get Rin from Cram school."

"Yes Anuie," Amaimon nodded as Mephisto walked out of them room.

Amaimon reached into his pocket and grabbed a lollipop when Mephisto turned at the last second and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy," he said.


	3. The Perfect Mate?

**DISCLAIMER! Leo belongs to Rick Riordan and so does Nyssa, and Camp Half-Blood. While Mephisto, Rin Okumura, Amaimon and all those characters belong to Kazue Katō. I only own Daichi Koyobashi. The idea for the Demonic Mating and Pregnancy branch belongs to Scarlett-sama.**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Perfect Mate?

When Mephisto go into his office, he called Yukio Okumura and told him to send his elder brother to his office ASAP. When the headmaster closed his phone, he was slightly worried. When he went to the place called Camp Half-Blood, Aiko admitted that Leo isn't gay or even bi-curious. But she promised to help him push the young Latino boy in the direction needed and he trusted her. When Rin got in, he looked confused.

"What do you want you clown?" he demanded.

Mephisto slightly sighed at this. He's an exorcist, the headmaster, and one of the eight demon kings (but he hasn't told anyone that bit of information) and yet, the Halfling treated him with disrespect.

"Rin, you and I both know that your mating season will hit in about three months' time," Mephisto informed Rin Okumura as he fidgeted a bit. The younger still didn't like the idea of a mating season. "So I have pulled all the strings I can and I have finally found you the perfect mate."

Rin's eyes blinked a bit at this. "But we only started to look a few hours ago. How is she the perfect mate?"

Mephisto smiled at this. "Well, Valdez-san isn't the _perfect_ mate but Valdez-san will do," he said as he purposely tip toed around Leo's gender. "Valdez-san isn't a high class demon, or even has demon blood in its blood, but Valdez-san is fire proof."

Rin brought his eyebrow at the last information. "If Valdez-chan isn't a demon, then how is she inflammable? Isn't she a human then?"

The headmaster shook his head at this. "Valdez-san is like you, half human but half something else. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we found you a mate."

"What if I don't like her and what is her other half?" Rin asked.

Mephisto waggled his finger at Rin for the ending part of the question. "If Valdez-san feels like telling you, then Valdez-san will," he said. "As for your other question, Valdez-san and I have come to an agreement. Valdez-san will date you for two months and if Valdez-san doesn't like you, then Valdez-san will leave. You just have to hang out with Valdez-san for two months and once a month, I will bring you both in for information about your relationship. If you two don't like each other, I'll help you find different mates."

Rin seemed to think about this for a moment and then he finally nodded. "All right, when do I meet her?" he asked.

Mephisto pointed to one of his chairs as he stood up. "Valdez-san is here in this building right now. You just wait right here while I go retrieve your mate."

Saying this, the clown like man walked out of his office and went to his room. When he opened the door, his eyes popped out of his head.

"What are you two doing?" Mephisto demanded as he saw Amaimon sitting on Leo's back and pulling the younger's arms behind him.

"Nothing. We're just playing a game," Amaimon said in a monotone.

The Latino cursed both in Greek and Spanish as his face showed his pain. "I agreed to play a game but I didn't agree for you to kill me!" he yelled.

"Amaimon, get off of him right now!" Mephisto commanded as he shooed the younger demon off.

Leo sat criss cross apple sauce and rubbed his aching shoulders.

"Rin wants to meet you but I need to put down a few rules first," Mephisto said. He then held up his pointer finger. "First, you're not allowed to tell Rin that we're siblings. We may share the same father but if Rin found that out, our relationship will go downhill." Leo nodded at this while the elder held up his second finger. "Two, you must honor our deal and stay by Rin's side for two months no matter what or I won't help you find a girlfriend if you don't like Rin."

"Anuie, if Leo doesn't like Rin, can I kill-" Amaimon started.

"No," Mephisto said before the Earth King could say "little brother." He then held up his third finger. "Three, while you're staying here you'll be signed up to go to school at True Cross Academy as a transfer student from America." Leo moaned at this but he agreed anyway. Mephisto held up his fourth finger and continued. "And lastly, if you agree to be Rin's mate, you have to join Cram school to be an exorcist. And every day, you'll come to my office to learn some lessons on demon mating. Is this a deal Leo Valdez?"

Leo stood up with a goofy grin that Mephisto knew he'll have to warn his teachers about and gave the elder a salute. "Yes sir!" he joked.

"Good, now follow me."

Mephisto walked out of the room and Leo did as he was told. When they got to his office, he opened the door and Leo stood at the door frame as both Rin and he look at each other in confusion.

"Sir Pheles, who's this?" Rin asked, for once being polite.

Mephisto placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled. "Rin, this is Leo Valdez, your perfect mate." He then looked to Leo and said, "Leo, this is Rin Okumura, your girlfriend for the next two months."


	4. I'm not gay!

**Hello my fans. I have now finished the fourth chapter and the fans of my other stories might not like it but I'm focusing my time on this one for a while for a school project. I hope you enjoy and their's a sneak peak on Chapter 5** _First_ _Date_**so please continue on after finishing this. Also, I'm starting a thing where you have to post three reviews before I post a new chapter. Sorry but I want to know how much you guys like this**

* * *

Chapter 4- I'm not gay!

"Clown man say what?" Leo asked as he backed up so that Mephisto wouldn't be holding him.

Mephisto still kept his smile even though he was starting to get tired of being called a clown man. "I said that you and Rin will become mates."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be dating a guy!" Rin yelled as he jumped up from the seat.

"I agree with him. I'm not gay," Leo said.

Mephisto's smiled deepened to where is scared both Rin and Leo as he walked to his desk. As he sat down, the demon headmaster said, "Ah, but you both agreed to put each other in a trail run." He looked to Leo and continued. "And I have permission from your step mother to keep you here forever if you back down on your promise."

Rin looked confused but when he turned, he saw that the Leo person had a face of shock. The Latino's face then turned into anger as he said, "Fine!"

"Oh Rin, if you don't keep your word, I can always tell the Vatican that you refuse to complete your given assignment, which most likely get you in a trail and then dead," Mephisto purred.

Rin snapped his head back and looked to Mephisto.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Oh but my dear student, I do dare," Mephisto said. "This is an official assignment from True Cross that you have to finish, or else you're going against us."

Now it was Leo's turned to look confused. Was Rin a criminal or something? Why else if he didn't do this the clown man threat him with a trail?

"Fine!" Rin snapped.

"Perfect! Now if you two will come to my desk with your left hands out, I have something for you," Mephisto said.

Reluctantly, both Leo and Rin walked to the demon's desk and held out their left hand. When Mephisto touched the hands three times with a count down from three in German, a ring appeared on their left ring finger. The boys looked confused as they held their hands to study the different rings. Leo's was a silver type of band with a blue etching on it. He couldn't tell what the etching where since it seemed to keep changing. In the middle was a small curricular blue orb that flickered like a fire. Rin's was a bronze colored band with gold etching that seemed to move too. In the middle of his band was the same fire like flicking orb but it was red instead.

"What is this?" Leo asked first.

"Those are the Promise Rings, something your stepmother gave me," Mephisto said. "The rings show something you both have similar with, the reason why you're both here."

"And what's that?" Rin asked.

Mephiso smiled as he place a finger in front of his lips. "I can't say. You two will have to figure that out yourself. Now, the rings have some powers too. If you two aren't keeping your promise on trying to become mates, then the gems will brake and I will be informed. The rings also will shock you if you try to even flirt to someone other than you two."

"What?!" the boys asked. Rin instantly grabbed onto his ring and tried to take his ring off before he felt as if he has been stricken by lightning. He called out in pain as his hair stuck up.

"And as you can see from what Rin gladly showed us, if you try to take the ring off then you'll receive a shocking of a life time," Sir Pheles chuckled.

Leo looked worried as he looked down to his ring. What was Lady Aphrodite thinking about?

"Now Rin, Cram school should be over by now so you show Leo to your dorms. After you choose a room young Valdez, I'll send you some clothes that will fit you," the demon said. "You two are dismissed."

Rin growled slightly but walked out in a hurry. Not knowing what else to do, Leo followed the angry teen down the hallways. They walked in silence for a good ten minutes before Leo had to break it.

"Sooooo, what's in that red bag over your shoulder?" Leo asked.

Rin looked behind to Leo and then sighed. They will have to learn about each other sooner or later or else Leo would be stuck there forever while Rin get'\s to be killed.

"A sword," Rin answered.

Leo nodded at that. That's when they where finally at the dorm that looked like it belongs into a horror movie. Leo blinked when Rin walked up right to the door and opened it.

"You live in there?!" Leo asked in shock.

Rin blinked a couple of times but then nodded. "Yeah, my brother and I do."

"You have a brother?" Leo asked as he followed inside.

"Yeah, his name is Yukio and he's my twin," Rin admitted.

"That's so cool!" Leo said. "Do you two have twin powers? Or do you change places? Oh oh! Do you guys trick your teachers by sitting next to each other in classes and say you're not Rin that he is and then he'll say he's not Rin but you are?"

Before the confused Rin could answer the Latino, a voice called out, "Ni-san? What did Sir Pheles say?"

Out from the kitchen area came a teen about Rin and Leo's age. He had pale skin that had three moles, two under his left eye and one on the right side of his lips. He had mousy brown hair while he wore black rectangle glasses that hid it's sea green eyes. He was taller than Rin and Leo and wore a uniform like Rin's.

Leo looked confused while Rin sighed. "Yukio, this is Leo Valdez, my 'perfect mate'," Rin said.

That broke Leo from his state of confusion and then pointed to Yukio. "I thought you said that you two are twins!"

"We are, but we're fraternal twins," Yukio answered.

"Then, are you the elder brother?" Leo asked.

Yukio shook his head. "No, I'm the younger one. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're taller than him," the Latino said.

Rin looked to Leo and shrugged. "It's illegal but he is." Rin blinked for a moment and then he said, "You're smaller than me!"

Leo blinked. It was true, next to the two brothers he was the smallest of the two since he was only five foot six. "You just notice that?" he asked.

"Ni-san has been known to be a little slow," Yukio said with a small smile.

"Hey!" Rin complained as Leo chuckled slightly.

"If your Ni-san's mate, then what demon are you?" Yukio asked.

Leo blinked a couple of time. "Demon?" he asked.

"The clown said that he's not a demon," Rin explained.

Yukio looked slightly surprised but he nodded. "Sir Pheles knows what he's doing so I'll have to put my trust in him for now."

He then walked into the kitchen leaving a confused Leo behind. The Latino looked over to Rin and asked, "Why did he ask me that?"

Rin blushed slightly as he changed the topic. "You must be hungry, let's go see what I can cook up for you."

Rin hurried into the kitchen, leaving a confused Leo at the door step.

* * *

After a few hours and after Yukio was kind enough to show Leo around, dinner was done. Leo sat down across from Rin and Yukio as they decided to sit next to each other. Leo looked at the food in a confused manner.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked after he noticed the Leo was having trouble using his chop sticks.

"I never ate Chinese food before with chop sticks," the Latino admitted.

"It's not Chinese, it's Japanese," Yukio corrected. He looked to the kitchen and thought for a minute. "I think we might have some forks."

When Yukio left, Leo sighed and reached into his tool belt and began to work on his newest invention.

"What are you making?" Rin asked.

Leo looked at the bundle of wires in the Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold box. "I don't know," he admitted just as Yukio came back and handed him a fork.

"Thank you," he said as he put the box of wires down onto the table and took an experiment bite out of the food. "Zeus todopoderoso! Esto es bueno!" the Latino said in aw.

"What?" Rin asked while Yukio gave him a confused look.

Leo realized that he switched to Spanish and he in returned repeated in Japanese, "Zeus almighty! This is good!"

"What langue was you speaking?" Yuiko asked.

"Spanish," Leo answered. "I grew up speaking Spanish and English. The clown looking man though did an enchantment so instead of knowing English, I know Japanese."

"Cool!" Rin said with a smile. "Say something else in Spanish!"

"Otra cosa," Leo said with a smile.

"So cool," Rin beamed. "What did you say?"

"What you told me to," Leo chuckled.

Rin didn't seem to get it as his face scrunched up. Yukio sighed and said, "He said something else in Spanish Nii-san."

"I knew that," the elder twin commented and began to dig back into his food.

Leo laughed at that and the rest of the night was just like that.

* * *

Leo sighed as he laid on his bed in his room. After talking about it, it was decided that Leo should take a room not too far away from Rin and Yukio's. So Leo searched all the rooms and decided on room number 320 which was five door down and on the left from the twins. It was about the same size of theirs (yes, he even got to see their room) and there was another bed for the non excitant roommate.

"It almost feels like I'm back in the system," Leo mumbled to himself. "But hey, room to myself. So that's a plus right?"

No one answered and he didn't really expect it. He sighed once more, missing hearing his siblings sleep. He even missed Jake's loud snores that kept him up for the first two weeks he was there. Now that was just sad. With nothing else to do and sleep being the last thing on his mind, Leo got out of his bed and went to the closet which hung some clothes that the headmaster gave him. He looked at them with slight disgust. He was given five pairs of shirts and six pair of pants along with three school uniforms that Leo couldn't figure out why he had. In a drawer under his bed was two pair of pajamas. He was given three and he was wearing one right now. He had a white t-shirt with a slogan said "Too Hot To Handle". The bottoms were black and it was fuzzy with flames crawling up his legs. He liked how soft they where and they were better than the teddy bear or the elves pajamas.

With nothing else to wear, Leo grabbed the Fantastic Four with the Johnny person blue t-shirt and the black cargo pants. Slipping his tool belt and socks on, Leo grabbed his shoes and tip toed out his room. When he got close to the Okumura brother's room, he listened closely and heard someone snoring lightly. Taking it as a good sign, he went to the bath house and snuck in. The light was already on so he got a good look of the locker area. It kind of reminded him of the locker room back at the Wilderness School for the gym but the lockers didn't have a way to lock their items and instead of the lockers being made out of metal, they were made out of wood. Leo quickly put his shoes on and went to walk into the bathing area with a denarii in his hand to see Rin getting out of the bath.

The two teens looked at each other for a moment, just staring before Leo jumped behind the door just as his hand went on fire and Rin dove back into the tub.

"What the hell?!" Rin yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Leo called as he covers his eyes, as if to erase what he just saw. It just made it worse though. "I thought no one was in here."

"Why did you even come here? It's almost two in the morning!" Rin asked as he blushed. He was glad that his flames only shot up when he either unsheathed his sword or when he was mad.

"I ... uh..." Leo started as he put the gold coin back into his tool belt. "Came to take a bath?"

"Then why is your clothes still on?" the demon asked.

"Why are you here?" Leo changed the subject.

"I couldn't sleep so I always take warm baths. I had to study anyway," Rin answered. "Can you leave so I can get out?"

"Y-yeah I guess. I'll see you tomorrow," Leo said quickly and ran out. He'll try to call camp tomorrow.

* * *

"Leo, time to wake up," a male voice said.

Leo groaned as he rolled over, and away from the voice. "Go away, I didn't here the breakfast horn go off," he complained.

"Leo, you have to wake up or you'll be late for school," the voice said.

"School?" Leo asked as he opened his eyes. He saw Yukio over his body, already wearing his school uniform.

"Yes, Sir Pheles did say that you have to attend True Cross Academy while staying your staying here, remember?" the younger twin asked.

Leo groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep in his eyes. He was wearing his pajamas once more, changing his outfit after the walk in with Rin.

"Can I not go? I haven't been to school for a year," the Latino complained.

Yukio blinked and shook his head. "No and you haven't been to school?"

"It wasn't required," Leo answered as he got out of his bed and made it out of habit really. "I was a year round camper so I didn't have to go."

"Well, hurry up and get in your uniform," Yukio said. "Breakfast will be in fifteen minutes."

"Got it," Leo sighed as the twin left.

The teen walked to the closet and grabbed one of the uniforms. "Now I know why I have you," the boy mumbled as he took his pajamas off.

He was able to get his uniform on without any problem until he got to the tie. He looked at it and tried to put it on. After failing four times in a row, he just threw it on hs bed and grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste the headmaster gave him. When he went to the area to brush his teeth, he just started to brush his teeth when a very sleepy Rin shuffled next to him with his tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Mañana," Leo greeted.

"What?" Rin asked as he put the tooth paste on his brush.

"Morning," Leo translated with a slight sigh. At least at the camp, there was some campers that knew Spanish at least but he doubt anyone knew Spanish here.

"Ah, morning," Rin greeted before he started to brush his teeth.

They brushed their teeth in silence and when Leo was about to leave when he was done, Rin asked, "Where's your tie?"

"I don't know how to tie one," the Latino answered truthfully. "I only wore one once and it was a clip on."

"Go get it and I'll teach you how to tie it," Rin ordered.

Leo didn't really wanted to wear a tie, from what he heard from the other campers who wore one, they where suffocating at times. But this was Leo's first day of school and even though he rather just crawl back in the bed and sleep the day away, he wanted to make a good impression and hopefully be able to sit somewhere else than the front row. After placing his cup of oral health items, Leo grabbed his tie and made it out his door just as Rin was coming back out of his room.

"Here," Leo said as he tossed the necktie to the Japanese.

Rin caught the tie with ease and he waved Leo close to him and ordered, "Push up those flaps."

Leo did as he was told and Rin put the tie around him. As he began to tie the necktie, he asked, "How come you haven't worn a real tie before?"

"Because I don't like them," Leo lied. "A clip on was easier at the time."

"All right," Rin said, taking the lie. Once finished, he let go. "Do you think you'll remember that?"

"No," Leo answered truthfully. His mind was somewhere else during the time that Rin was doing his tie. Hey, he's ADHD so he couldn't pay attention even if he wanted to.

"I'll tie your tie a few more times then," the older teen sighed and then flicked Leo's forehead. "But next time; pay attention. I won't be doing this for you always."

Leo grabbed his abused forehead with one hand and sighed. "All right all right. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I really want some breakfast," he said.

Rin nodded in agreement and they headed down the stairs and to the dining area. Yukio was already there, eating some rice from his breakfast tray.

"Took you two long enough. You guys only have ten minutes to eat before we have to leave," the younger twin informed the two teens.

They nodded and went to grab their breakfast. As they sat down, Yukio handed Leo a piece of paper.

"That's your class schedule," the glasses wearing teen informed when he saw Leo's confused face. "I had to leave early this morning and Sir Pheles told me to give it to you."

"What do you have?" Rin asked.

"Umm," Leo said as he tried to read it. Some of the words came to him but it didn't matter if it was Japanese or English, his dyslexia wouldn't allow him to read. "I have...Japanese History first."

"Wow, that took you a while. Can you read the Kanji?" Rin asked.

"I can but can't at the same time," Leo answered. "I have ADHD and dyslexia."

"Here, I'll read it for you," Rin offered. When the smallest of the three handed Rin the schedule, Rin quickly read it and made a face. "That damn clown."

"What?" Yukio asked.

"We have the same classes," Rin informed them. He handed the paper back to Leo and said, "I'll take you there."

"Thank you," Leo sighed.

When they where done eating, Rin grabbed three lunches and handed one to Yukio and then Leo. "School lunch is expensive here," he informed the other. "I'll make lunch for all three of us. After school, we'll talk to the clown about getting you some money for some items."

"All right, thanks again," Leo said as he put the lunch box into his messenger bag that Mephisto gave him.

"Hurry up you two," Yukio called as he was at the door.

"Coming," the two fire users called in unison.

* * *

Eight long and painful hours, Leo and the Okumura twins was heading to the headmaster's office. Leo first impression of the school was "Is this a school or a freaking mall?!" It was big enough to be one and it even had escalators and elevators to boot. The class rooms had high tech supplies and were big enough to fit all of his siblings in there and have plenty of elbow room left over. His aw of the school shortly left when all of his teachers forced him to stand in front of the class and tell them his name and one thing about him or why he liked Japan. Not to mention to write his name on the board. Leo didn't know how to spell his name in Kanji but thankfully he could spell it in English. For his first class, he made a fool of himself by saying: "Hello, my name is Leo Valdez and what I like about Japan is their fortune cookies?"

One of his classmate had to point out that the Americans made the fortune cookies and said that it came from _China_ not Japan. Which Leo replied, "Opps. Well, I guess I'm not that much of an American for not knowing that."

For the next five he would just say his name and that he liked building.

"Can I skip the next five days?" Leo moaned as he followed the twins.

"No and we have school Saturday mornings too," Yukio informed him just as the sectary said that they could go in.

"What?! You can't take away my Saturdays too!" Leo complained as they stepped into the office of the Headmaster.

"Ah Leo, how did you like the first day of school?" Mephisto asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Horrible," Leo sighed as he sat on a chair close to his desk. "Can I just not go?"

"Nope," Mephisto smiled. "This is a perfect way for you and Rin to get to know each other more. Now, why are you here?"

"We came to see if Leo will be getting an allowance like Nii-san," Yukio informed him.

"Yes, I just received young Valdez's credit card just a few hours ago," Mephisto said as he reached into one of his drawers and handed it to the Latino.

"Wait, you're not paying for him?" Rin asked.

"Nope," Mephisto said with a smile. "After a long talk with Valdez-kun's step mother, it was decided that she and her husband will be paying for his tuition for True Cross Academy and they'll be giving him a living allowance."

"How much is on here?" Leo asked.

"Let's find out," Mephisto said with a smile. "Just hand me the card and I should be able to look up how much you have left."

The smaller male handed the headmaster the credit card and after a few minutes, he was able to pull up the amount.

"You started out with 2 million and five thousand yen but I took two thousand yen to get the items you need so your remaining balance is 2 million and three thousand yen," Mephisto informed.

"That's a lot," Leo gulped as Rin and Yukio's eyes popped out of their head.

"That's about 2 million one hundred and ten and five hundred and twenty six American dollars!" Yukio exclaimed.

"Holy shit, your family is rich!" Rin gasped as Leo sunk down in his chair.

"Just my Dad's side of the family," Leo groaned. "Why is she even giving me that much? I thought she didn't like Dad's kids."

"Well, since your and Rin's relationship would be hers best paring this year, she wants you to have a comfortable stay here," Mephisto said as he handed the credit card back. "You'll be getting this monthly so spend your money wisely."

"Like I can go through that much in one month," Leo sighed as he took the credit card back.

"Now, I have some paperwork to finish so if you three will leave," the headmaster said as he went back to his computer.

When they left the office, Leo handed the card to Yukio. "Here, you can use it. I don't need that much money," he said.

"Hey Leo, why would your step mom hate you?" Rin asked while Yukio took the card saying that he'll only keep it for safe keeping.

"I'm a product of an affair," Leo informed him. "Even though Lady...Aphrodite was forced to marry my dad, she still gets mad when he has kids with other woman."

"Aphrodite?" Rin asked.

Leo shrugged while Yukio looked at him strangely. "Weird name I know but that's it. She married my dad a long time ago by my grandfather's decision and they hate each other. She cheats on him with his brother and so he has affairs with different woman. Sometimes she has affairs with different men too. My best friend Piper is the result of one of those affairs."

"You have a strange family. How about your real mom? Does she know about your dad being married?" Rin asked.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't bar him with all of these questions," Yukio said calmly.

"It's ok," Leo said with a forced smile to Yukio. "We suppose to learn about each other or else we'll be better off dead." Leo then looked to Rin and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure my mom knew but she's dead now so it doesn't matter."

Both twin's eye slightly widen with shock and slight sorrow. Leo gently pushed them both and started to run. "Last one home is a Fury's child," he challenged.

The twins looked to each other and then Rin ran after Leo with a, "Wait up!"

Yukio looked to Leo though, wondering what Mephisto was hiding.

* * *

**As promised, here's a sneak preview of the next chapter ~**

_"Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the train to Mephy Land," Bon pointed out._

_ "What is that in your hand?" Konekomaru asked Leo as they began to walk down the sidewalk, away from the boy's dorm._

_ "Um, I'm not quite sure," the Latino admitted. "But I think it's finished."_

_ "How can you not know what your making and if it's finished or not?" Bon demanded._

_ Leo shrugged and he began to twist the spear. "I'm just that awesome," he joked._

_ Once he heard a click, the spear opened and it became in a shape of a beetle with wings. Shima yelped and hide behind Bon as the machine took flight and Leo smiled proudly._

_ "Oh wow!" Shiemi said in aw._

_ "I think I know why I made this now," Leo laughed as the beetle flew under his hand and then flew in circles around Izumo._

_ "To annoy us and freak Shima out?" the purple haired teen demanded as the beetle went towards Shima and the pink haired male ran as if his life depended on it._

_ "Uh, no," Leo admitted. The Latino put two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle that would make Percy proud. The beetle then stopped chasing the pink haired boy and flew back into Leo's waiting hand and turned back into a spear. Leo then put the machine into his tool belt with a smile._

_ "That hurt my ears," Rin complained as he shook his head._

_ "That's how you get a taxi in New York," Leo laughed._


	5. First Date

**Here's the fifth chapter people. I had finished the fourth chapter and if you hadn't read that one yet, I suggest you do so. Please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5- First Date

"Leo, come on," Rin called from the door. "The other's will be here in a few minutes."

"All right," Leo called back, putting his spear into his pocket of his black skinny jeans and a orange plan t-shirt with grease stains all over it.

As he opened the door from his room, he saw Rin in blue jeans with torn knees and a dark blue hoodie. The older teen studied the Latino for a moment before commenting, "Grab your jacket. It's kind of nippy."

Leo ran back into his closet and grabbed his American Air Force jacket as he thought about what Mephisto popped at him last week.

/Flash|Back|Start\

"You want me to do what?" Leo asked in shock as he sat in the headmaster's office, his hands stopped moving on his invention. Perhaps for the first time ever, he was completely still.

"I want you and Rin to go on a date to Mephy Land," Mephisto Pheles said before he took a drink of his tea. "You've been going to school for a week with Rin, spending almost every moment with him, but you have yet to even learn that much."

"I know some things," Leo huffed, trying to stop his embarrassment. For the last week, Rin and Leo have been together but Rin was mostly the one bombing him with questions and Leo would answer them as honestly as he could as he tried to avoid the ones about his family. Truth be told, the Latino was more worried about his invention than to spend time with the older teen. He was like his dad in that way.

"When is Rin's birthday then?" Mephisto asked.

"I...I don't know," Leo admitted.

"What is his favorite color?"

"I don't know."

"His favorite food?"

"I don't know."

"His favorite-" the headmaster started again.

"Okay! I get it!" Leo said in frustration. "I know almost _nothing_ about Rin."

The teen slumped down in his chair while the demon nodded, seeing that he got his point across. He reached into his hat and pulled out two tickets and handed them to Leo.

"These tickets will let you and Rin into the park next Saturday. You two will have it to yourself from ten till twelve and then it will be open back to the public," he explained. "These tickets will give you unlimited rides the whole day though, so you can stay even when it's reopened."

Leo grabbed the tickets when an idea came to his mind. "Give me six more and you got a deal," he said with a smile.

"Pardon me?" the headmaster asked in a bit shock.

"I may not know much about Rin but I do know that he's in a cram school with five other students," Leo said with a smile. "He sometimes talk about them and I think Yukio is in it too since he would sometimes point things out to his elder brother. Anyway, I'm getting tired of it just being me and the Okumura twins. You've seen Camp Half-Blood. I've been around a lot a people a lot, and I want to make friends. Hey, this might even go well with your and Lady Aphrodite's plan on me and Rin hooking up."

Mephisto gently stroke his goatee as he thought about it. "Very well," he said finally. He reached into his hat and pulled out six more tickets and handed it to the young Latino. "You may go now Valdez-kun, just remember the date~."

"I will," Leo said happily as he grabbed the last tickets, barely noticing Mephisto's wide grin.

/Flash|Back|End\

When Leo ran outside, he saw that Yukio was wearing a white shirt and his exorcist jacket to keep out the cold. Leo really didn't need to wear a jacket since he could use his flames to keep himself warm but he hasn't told the twins about his powers and he doubt he ever would. He just wanted the three months to pass quickly so he could go home.

"So all five agreed to come?" Leo asked once more.

"Yes," Yukio said with a sigh.

Leo smiled when he remembered that for the past week, Leo had hung around Rin a bit and learned his favorite food but nothing else.

"Hey Rin, want to play a game?" he asked.

The oldest of the three looked confused but nodded. "Sure, why not?" he said.

"Okay, it's called 'Twenty Questions'. It's simple really. We ask each other twenty questions about anything, nothing is off bounds but you can't ask the same question right away. You have to wait a few questions," Leo explained. "I'll go first. When is your birthday?"

"December 26," Rin answered with a smile. "Okay, ummmm, did you have a pet?"

Leo thought about that slightly. "Once when I was about five," he admitted. "I had a pet fish. What is your least favorite dish?"

"Leek stew," Rin made a face. "It's good for colds but I always hated the texture. Why did you agree to the dating thing Mephisto and your step mom came up with?"

Leo froze for a moment and thought about it. "I guess it's because I've always had trouble getting in relationships," he admitted slowly. "My friend Percy once said that I would always fall in love with someone out of my league, so when Mephisto came to my camp to say that Lady Aphrodite and him think they have the perfect person for me, I guess I just jumped on it. Now, what is your favorite memory?"

Before Rin could answer, a pink haired male, a bald male, and a blonde streaked male appeared on the horizon.

"Rin! Hey!" the pink haired teen yelled with a wave.

"Hey Shima," Rin laughed slightly as he waved back.

Leo suddenly felt a bit of a loner. He was use to being around a lot of people but it was people he knew and they where all related in one way or another but Leo didn't know these teens. The Latino then reached into his pocket and pulled out his spear as he began to go back to work on it.

"Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, this is Leo Valdez," Rin said as he pointed to the Latino. "Leo, this is Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru."

"Sup," Leo said with a grin.

"So you were the one who got us the tickets," Shima said with a smile. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome," Leo said, slightly happy.

"So what if he got us some private tickets. It just means he's just another snotty rich kid," a snotty female voice said coming from the right.

Leo deflated slightly as he looked and saw a teenaged girl with purple twin tails with her hands on her hips.

"Don't be mean to him Izumo," Rin snarled a bit as he defended his friend. "He didn't pay for the tickets; the clown gave it to him."

"Actually, my step mom paid for them," Leo corrected the half demon.

Rin's blue eyes widen in slight shock. "I thought you said she hated you."

Leo shrugged just as a blonde girl in a kimono ran up to them.

"I'm here, am I late?" the blonde asked when she came near.

Rin gave a soft smile and shook his head. "Nope, you're right on time Shiemi," he said. "Leo, this is Shiemi Moriyama. She just goes to the cram school."

"Nice to meet you Leo-chan," Sheimi said with a bow.

"Um, ditto," Leo said as he bowed back.

"Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll miss the train to Mephy Land," Bon pointed out.

"What is that in your hand?" Konekomaru asked Leo as they began to walk down the sidewalk, away from the boy's dorm.

"Um, I'm not quite sure," the Latino admitted. "But I think it's finished."

"How can you not know what your making and if it's finished or not?" Bon demanded.

Leo shrugged and he began to twist the spear. "I'm just that awesome," he joked.

Once he heard a click, the spear opened and it became in a shape of a beetle with wings. Shima yelped and hide behind Bon as the machine took flight and Leo smiled proudly.

"Oh wow!" Shiemi said in aw.

"I think I know why I made this now," Leo laughed as the beetle flew under his hand and then flew in circles around Izumo.

"To annoy us and freak Shima out?" the purple haired teen demanded as the beetle went towards Shima and the pink haired male ran as if his life depended on it.

"Uh, no," Leo admitted. The Latino put two fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle that would make Percy proud. The beetle then stopped chasing the pink haired boy and flew back into Leo's waiting hand and turned back into a spear. Leo then put the machine into his tool belt with a smile.

"That hurt my ears," Rin complained as he shook his head.

"That's how you get a taxi in New York," Leo laughed.

During the rest of the way to Mephy Land, Leo got to learn a little more about Rin's friend. Shiemi has been home schooled all her life because she was so shy. She love gardening though and she's an only child.

Bon's real name is Ryuji but everyone calls him Bon and he's a monk in training and the heir to a temple in Kyoto. He's for sure a genius and is going to the True Cross Academy. His two childhood friends and best friends are Shima and Konekomaru. Shima is the youngest of five children and a monk in training as well. He's deathly afraid of bugs of all kind but like's girls. Konekomaru is an only child as well and is a monk. He always seems to be around Bon or Shima so that showed the bond they have right there.

Izumo was harder to get information out. She's a priestess in training too it seems as her mother is a High Priestess of a temple somewhere. Shiemi would try to hang out with the girl but she would normally ignore her. If Piper was here, she would be able to tell Leo their relationship but for now the Latino could only assume that their friends but not real close ones.

"So Leo, what about you?" Shima asked as they where a few blocks away from the entrance of the amusement park.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"What he means, is that you asked us a lot of questions," Bon answered for his friend. "So what about you? What is your family like and why did you move to Japan?"

Leo thought for a moment and then said, "Well, I'm the only child but I'm not the oldest or the youngest either. Jake is the oldest one I know and he's turning eighteen soon and Harley is the youngest I know at the age of eight. They're my half brothers and I have some half sisters. My mom died when I was eight but my dad is still alive and is staying away from the bucket. As for why I'm in Japan, it's because why not? I have been to Rome and Greece but never farther than that."

Shiemi's green eyes sadden slightly but Leo just smiled. "I'm sorry," she said.

Leo always hated when people told him that they where sorry for his lost or stuff like that but Leo just shrugged this one off. "It's all right. I was little when she died. Come one, last one to the entrance is the child of Medusa!"

The Latino then ran off and he was soon followed by Rin, Bon, and Shima. Shiemi tried to chase after them but she had little to no running movement because of her kimono but Yukio, Izumo, and Konekomaru didn't even try. Rin was the first to get to the entrance, then Leo, Bon, Shima, and Shiemi was the last one.

"Hey, what is a medusa?" Rin asked as he took deep breathes.

"You mean you ran and you didn't even know?" Bon demanded.

Rin nodded and Leo smiled. "Medusa use to be the most beautiful woman in all of Greece," Leo answered. "She was so beautiful that Poseidon, the Greek God of the seas, fell in love with her. They then got busy in one of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, temples. In anger, she turned Medusa into a gorgon, the most hideous creature in the entire world. She even turned her two sisters that helped her out. Medusa can turn people into stone but her two sisters' can't. One day, a hero named Perseus cut off her head in order to free his mom from being held by a king and when Athena turned her into a gorgon, she was with two kids. With her head cut off, they where free. One of them and the most famous one was the first ever pegis and then came out Chrysaor."

"I never heard of the Chrysaor person," Yukio said as the rest caught up with them and they finally where able to enter the amusement park.

"He's a jerk, even worse than Hercules," Leo said as he rolled his eyes.

Before Yukio could ask how the younger could even know when Leo looked around with aw. "Woh," he said as he looked around.

"Have you ever been in an amusement park before?" Rin asked.

Leo shook his head as the clock chimed ten o'clock, signaling that the group has two hours to themselves. "After my mom died, I was put in foster care and since I kept running away, I was never able to even go to one in school field trips," he admitted.

Rin smiled and then wrapped his arm around the smaller shoulder and fist pumped as he said happily, "Then let's get going!"

* * *

After an hour of them going through the haunted house (where both Shima and Shiemi ran out scared), riding the roller coaster Go To Hell (Rin refused to ride it but Leo had fun) and some other rides like the tea cups, the teens sat around near a food stand where Leo treated them all to lunch.

"This is the best day ever!" Leo said happily as he dug into his corn dogs along with his hamburger.

"You know, this is fun," Rin said with a smile.

"I like it here," Shiemi said with a small smile as she shyly ate a hot dog.

"Rin, you and Leo should take a picture next in the photo booth," Yukio said before he took a drink of his soda.

"Eh?" Leo said as Rin almost choked on his hot chocolate.

"Why would I do that moley four eyes?" Rin demanded as he tried and failed horribly to hide his blush from the group.

"This was supposed to be a date for you and Leo so you two should at least do something together," Yukio answered.

"We went through the haunted house together," Rin countered.

"Yeah, but the only reason we did was to send the beetle after Shima," Leo admitted.

"I knew you two where the ones to do it!" Shima accused while Rin and Leo smiled.

"That's some bonding time," Rin said.

"Nii-san, just please do it," Yukio sighed.

"All right, come on Rin," Leo said as he stood up and grabbed the other's arm. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can play some more."

The navy haired male seemed to about to argue but he thought better of it and nodded. The two fire users walked off and saw the photo booth. Once stepping in, they saw a giant chibi head of their headmaster and Leo looked confused.

"He quite self centered, isn't he?" the Mexican-American asked.

"Very," Rin answered.

Leo smiled softly and he mentally blamed the Stoll brothers but he couldn't help himself. Reaching into his tool belt, Leo pulled out two sharpies and handed one to Rin. "Want to draw his face with me?" he asked.

Rin looked to the sharpie and smiled. "Hell yeah," he said as he jumped up and grabbed the sharpie.

Little did they know, Rin had accidentally had push the button to start taking the pictures. While Leo gave Mephisto a uni-brow, Rin gave him horns and the first picture was taken. Once finished, Leo gave him an eye patch and Rin gave him a French moustache. The second picture was taken. Rin finished it off by giving a snake's tongue and the two boys looked at their master piece as the third picture was taken.

"He never looked better," Leo joked.

They looked at each other and they laugh as the camera took their fourth and finial picture.

"Come on, after we take the photos we can get back to the group," Rin said with a smile.

Leo nodded and when they turned, they saw the photo previews on the screen. They looked at it in horror and then to each other.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for this?" Rin asked.

"Does Hades rule the Underworld?" Leo countered.

"Huh?"

"That means hell yes."

They looked at each other and then laughed again. When the Latino was about to pay for the photos, he saw that he had an option to enlarge one of the photos and keep it as a single. Leo bought two strips of their misadventure along with two eight by twelve's to prove to the clown that their bonding.

Once grabbing their share of the photos, they went back to the group and continued their lunch.

* * *

"Hey, let's all ride the Ferris Wheel!" Shima suggested when they only had fifteen minutes left for them to be all alone.

"Okay," agreed Shiemi which made Shima beam.

Shima and Izumo where in one seat, then Bon and Konekomaru, Yukio and Shiemi, and finally Leo and Rin. As they started to head high in the air, both Rin and Leo tried to reach Shima and Izumo's seat to tip them over. After they realized that they couldn't reach, they sat back and relaxed.

"You know, I'm having a great time," Leo said with a smile.

"Me too," Rin said. "Last time I was here, it was because of a mission."

"Mission?" Leo asked.

Rin nodded slowly, unsure if he should answer him. "Sometimes, the Cram school takes us on field trips but we call them mission because sometimes we have to fight."

"Fight what? The piece of paper that's in the wind?" Leo joked.

Rin laughed and he smiled to Leo. "You know, if you where a girl, you'll make a great one."

Leo batted his eyelashes and said in a girly tone, "Little oh me?"

This cracked both of the boys up and they laughed until they heard Shima call out, "Hey, what's that?"

Everyone looked towards where the salmon head was pointing and they saw eight squiggly lines in the distance.

"Maybe balloons?" Konekomaru asked.

Leo wasn't so sure so he looked on. He stared at it until he recognized what it was. His face paled slightly as he remember the story on how Percy, Annabeth, and Grover turned that thing into stone a long time ago.

"That didn't stay down long," the Latino gulped.

"What is it?" Shiemi asked frightened as all eight where able to see it clearly now.

"That's a hydra," Leo answered as the eight headed monster's red eyes seemed focused on the students.

* * *

**Here's a preview for the next chapter** _Hydras and zombies oh my!_

_Leo growled in annoyance when the fifth zombie- oops -ghoul went down by his hand._

_"How the hell are these even here?" Rin growled as he shot another wave of blue flames at the hord of human ghouls._

_"They want to eat our brains for lunch," Leo tried joking but failed horribly._

_"Leo-kun, watch out!" Konekomaru called out._

_The Latino looked towards the bald teen when he saw one of the heads of the hydra zooming towards him. His brown eyes widen in shock and he tried to move out of the way but he was too late. The next thing he knew, he was swollowed whole by the greek monster._


	6. Dates, zombies, and hydras Oh My!

**Hey, I know I didn't get 3 reviews and I said I'll only post when I do but I got about double of that in follows and favorites since then so here's the next chapter! This is the big fight scene and I had to re write it so many times that I think I got it down. This is my first ever time on fighting one so please be kind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Dates, zombies and hydras. Oh My!

"A what?" Shima demanded as the hydra creep ever so closer.

"Get us down!" Leo ordered the worker for the Ferris wheel, ignoring the pink haired question.

"Leo, what's happening?" Rin demanded as the Ferris wheel began to move once more.

The Latino looked to Rin and then back to the hydra. It was so close now that he was starting to see it's scales. "That's a hydra," Leo explained after a moment. "It's a monster from the Greek legends."

"And it seems that it brought company," Yukio said in a cold tone.

Both teens looked back to the hydra and saw something walking around it's feet. Leo looked at for a moment before his brown eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's zombies!" he gasped as he brought his shirt up to cover his nose. They smelled worse than anything he had smelled before. Leo had to take short quick breaths for a moment to stop the bile that was building in the back of his throat as he blinked some of the tears away.

"No, they're called ghouls," Bon corrected the younger as he and Konekomaru jumped out their seat.

"They look like zombies to me," Leo said as Izumo and Shima got out.

_And they smell like one too! _the Latino thought but deiced against voicing it since everyone seemed to be affected from the smell as well.

When it was finally the fire bearers turn to get out of their seats, Leo jumped out along with Rin. The hydra was closer and it looked pissed as the zombies just looked...hungry. There was no other way the teens could explain their look as. As Yukio jumped from his seat and help Shiemi, Rin grabbed his sword but didn't unsheathed it as Shima was putting together a monk staff. Izumo pulled out two peices of papers that confused the Latino as the two other monks brought out prayer beads.

"Yeah, we're _ssssoooo_ need to pray to any gods that will listen right now," Leo teased as he pulled a small hammer from his tool belt.

"And that hammer will do any better," Bon snapped back.

Leo smiled as he warmed his hand without having his flames break out. The hammer glowed red for a moment and then grew into it's true form-a Greek war hammer. As the Cram student's eyes widen in surprise, Leo just lift the hammer and looked to the first zombie was only a few feet away from him.

"Let's go kick zombie ass," the Latino said as he lifted his hammer up and ran to it.

"Ghoul!" Rin corrected as he too began to ran to the horde of ghouls.

"Whatever!" Leo laughed as he swung his hammer and aimed for the creature's legs. He got it right at the knees and undead or not, if you damage the knees, you go down.

Leo heard some muttering behind him, two males and one female. He thought that since Yukio, Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, Shiemi and Izumo was without weapons, they would be targeted first. While Leo smashed his hammer into the zombie's head, he heard a growl behind him. Leo turned around just in time to see a bullet enter a female zombie's head and she disappeared in some kind of black smoke. Leo turned to see two guns in Yukio's hands and two fox type animals next to Izumo. There was even a small green plant type man on Shiemi's shoulders.

"Huh, not the weapons I would use against zombies but it'll work," Leo joked as he was able to swing his hammer hard enough to plow it straight through two zombies faces at once. Score!

"They're called ghouls, a type of demon that possesses rotting corpses," Yukio corrected.

"They're zombies!" Leo countered. "I hit them in the head and they go down. That's a zombie's weakness!"

"No, they're ghouls," Rin said next to Leo as the Latino knocked another zombie's shoulder.

Leo finally smashed the damn thing's head as he turned and looked to the older twin. That idoit was going against three zombies at once with his sword still sheathed! Leo was about to jump in and help out his friend when he saw Rin swung his sword to stop two of the undead's advantages and hit the other's head with his fist alone. The Latino's eyes widen in shock and in slight admiration as the undead's face crumpled into itself, clearly it's skull shattering from one strike alone.

"Ok then," Leo said, not wanting to argue anymore since it's clearly seen that Rin can kick his ass.

A growl was heard from behind him and Leo turned around to see a undead dog run towards him.

Leo growled in annoyance as he swung his hammer and killed the fifth zombie-oops-ghoul went down.

"How the hell are these even here?" Rin demanded as he smashed another ghoul's head in.

"They want to our brains for lunch," Leo tried joking but failed horribly.

"Leo-kun, watch out!" Konekomaru called out.

The Latino looked towards the bald teen when he saw one of the heads of the hydra zooming towards him. Stupid! How could he forget the biggest monster there? He tried to jumped out of scalely way but he was too late. The next thing he knew, he was swallowed whole by the Greek monster.

* * *

"Leo!" Rin called out as he saw his friend be swallowed.

The child of Satan growled as he brought one hand to the sheath and the other to the handle. With a yank, Rin was covered in blue flames as his appearance changed. His ears grew longer as all of his teeth sharpened as if it was a shark's. His tail was freed from his it's wrapping and even the tip of his tail was on fire. On the top of his head, two flames stayed there as if they where horns.

"Ok, no more mister nice guy," Rin growled as his eyes narrowed down.

He sent a wave of blue flames that covered the sword towards the ghouls and those in it's path burned up in flames.

"Rin!" Shiemi called in warning but Rin already saw it.

One of the hydra's head shot flames to the demon child and Rin sent his own wave of flames back. They hit each other head on and the ghouls near the flames died as well.

"You better cough up Leo right now or I swear I'll-" the navy blue haired started but stopped when he saw the head that swallowed his Latino friend started cough.

Rin stopped all his movements in confusion and watched as the hydra head continued to cough and then finally sent out a spit of something gooey and green.

Rin had to jump away to avoid the spit loogie and when it landed, his blue eyes widened In the middle of the loogie, Leo was trying to sit up with some kind of hot sauce in one hand and his other hand was on fire.

When Leo saw that Rin and the other's was staring at him, the Latino shrugged his shoulder.

"I guess it don't like Mexican food," the teen joked.

"Your hand is on fire," Shima said.

Leo opened his mouth to make an excuse on why his hand was like that when the hydra went to snack on them again. Rin called out a curse and brought up his sword and swiped at the head.

"No!" Leo and Yukio called out in the same time just as Rin cut off the monster's head.

"What?" Rin asked as the head fell.

"Quickly, use your flames and seal the wound!" Yukio ordered.

Leo heard the order and was confused. When he looked to Rin, it hit him. The flames. Flames!

"That's what we have in common," Leo said in aw while Rin rolled his eyes.

The Latino saw something wiggling on where the head was once was. Without really thinking, Leo jumped up and ran to Rin. The blue flames teen looked in confusion at his friend until he pushed him away just as two heads tried to get him. Rin looked behind him and saw that where he cut off that one head, two took it's place.

"It's a hydra Rin! Have you ever heard of the legend of Hercules and how he had to defeat it?" Leo demanded. When Rin shook his head, Leo shorted the story a bit. "Hercules had to fight the hydra and every time he cut off one head, two would appear! The only way he defeated it was to cut off the heads and then quickly burn the stumped with his torch. Don't just cut off the heads, burn it too!"

"Rin, Leo, we'll take care of the ghouls, you two focus on the hydra," Yukio commanded.

Leo got off of Rin and nodded. "How are you going to cut it?" Rin asked as he brought up his sword and the two teens looked to the Greek monster.

"How about you cut off it's head and I'll burn the stumps. I lost my hammer inside it and I don't have anything I can use to chop it's head off," Leo suggested.

"With that little flames on your hand?" Rin asked.

Leo looked to his hand and it was still on fire. He noticed that since his hand was on fire, the green gunk was gone. So fire repeals that stuff huh? Leo thought for a moment and then his whole body was covered in flames, getting rid of the green gunk.

"Heh, this isn't my most impressive ability," Leo joked with a wink as Rin's eyes widen.

Rin blushed slightly and Leo did as well but they looked the hydra and nodded. "Let's go!" Rin said as he jumped.

"Shit," Leo commented as he saw Rin jumped high in the air that Leo wouldn't be able to achieve even with a trampoline. Leo tried his best and he avoided some of the heads that went at him while he ignored the flames. No type of fire could hurt him due to his father's blessing. When he caught up with Rin finally, he was teasing the hydra's really.

"Get your ass in gear and help me already!" the demon yelled as he tried his best to fight the urdge to cut off the heads and to just draw them off by using his flames.

"Keep your horses on!" Leo commented as he got closer to his friend. "What do you eat that make you jump so high?"

"Once we defeat this thing, I might tell you my secret," Rin teased as he cut the first head off of the hydra.

"You better," Leo commented as he focused and burned the stump down. One down and seven to go.

Once they where together, Rin and Leo where in so sync that it looked as if they where dancing more than fighting. Shiemi had paused at one point to watch as they fought the third head together. Rin went to cut the monster's head but another sent a burst of flames straight to him. Leo had seen this and so he grabbed Rin's tail and sent him foreword and Rin backwards Sheimi could have sworn that the flames hit Leo head on but she must have been mistaken for when he came out of the other side, he grabbed onto the hydra's nose while he didn't have a scorch mark on him.

"You mother fucking asshole!" Rin yelled at Leo. "Don't touch my tail!"

"Can you help me please?" Leo called as the hydra's head moved around, trying to free it's face from the annoying Latino.

Rin huffed and jumped and this time, he was able to cut the head without any flames even close on to hitting him. Leo unfortunately was going down with the head so Rin had to use his blue flames to seal the wound before two more head grew back.

Leo crawled onto the top of the dead hydra's head so when it fell, Leo had a good grip on it's eyelid so that he wouldn't get as hurt. Once the damn thing stopped moving, the Latino jumped off and ran right back to the fight.

The ghouls by then was all gone so the students man focas was the hydra. Izumo was having her familiars keep a couple of the heads distracted while Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru had some kind of shield to block any of the fires that went to close to the girls. Shiemi was using her familair create a wall around one head of some type of plant that Leo didn't know but the greek monster couldn't lite it on fire. Yukio was shooting some bullets that got too close to his students, his brother inculded. If Leo didn't know any better, he would have asumed that Yukio was a child of Apollo for his bullets hit his mark.

To get back up to where Rin was this time, he had one head try to shoot flames to him as it zoomed towards him. The fire just felt warm on the demigod's skin and when it was close enough, he grabbed onto on of the scales and caught a ride.

"Rin, this one!" Leo called.

Rin turned and saw Leo on the cheek of a head as he chopped one off. Quickly burning the head, he jumped to where Leo was and chopped it's head. Instead of allowing Leo to join the head on the ground, he grabbed onto his jacket and threw him to the stump.

As Leo burned it, Rin took a defence stance and looked to the remaning two heads as he said, "What makes you so determained on getting on their faces for?"

"You know me, I was born to be the first hydra's zit," Leo joked as he finished just as one of the head's opened it's jaw and came to eat both of the fire users.

Rin jumped to meet the head, cutting it off, forcing Leo to jump away to advoid the head.

"Watch it!" he called.

"Sorry," Rin called as he stood on the swinging stump where the head came from. As he held onto the flesh, he used his flames to burn the stump.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Rin mummbled as he pulled the bloody hand off of the stump, his face slightly green. The smell of burning flesh was finally getting to his stomach.

"Get sick after words," Leo laughed as he ran to the last and remaning head.

The head growled, knowing that it would soon be defeated but it wasn't going to go down easy. It sent a burst of flames towards Rin, forcing the demon to jump back and Leo went to Rin to join him. Instead of getting to his side though, the body moved so fast that Leo had to hold on tight as the hydra sent it's tail to the students on the ground. They had to either jump or duck depending where they where to advoid the tail. Rin was also forced to the ground since he had aimed to land on the hydra but since it moved, he barely was able to even land right.

The head though, went after Leo, determined to eat him but he would chew his food first. Leo learned his lesson from the last time and refuses to be eaten again. With the head zooming to him, he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. The beetle in his tool belt jumped out and flew straight into the mouth. The hydra didn't even notice and when the thing was in the middle of the monster's throat, it latched himself onto one of the walls. The hydra snatched Leo by his arm and he lead out a hiss of pain just as the beetle did as he was programmed to do. It dug itself into the sides and ran around the throat, slit it as it did. Still having his teeth around Leo's arm, the hydra's head fell off.

"Leo-kun!" Shiemi called out as Leo cried in pain. When the head fell, it dragged the teen with it down the body and onto the ground. Leo had landed wrong with the head and Leo thought he heard a crack as another wave of pain shot through his arm.

Rin jumped to where Leo was but he waved him off. "Get the stump," the demigod ordered as he tried to get his arm out of the mouth without damaging his arm anymore.

Rin slowly nodded his head and then jumped onto the stump just as the hydra tried to grow two more heads. The demon halfling was able to burn down just in time though.

"Leo-kun, are you okay?" Konekomaru asked as the teen where running to his aid.

"Maybe, I don't really know," Leo admitted as he tried to move his arm again but he stopped as soon as another wave of pain shot up.

"Here, let me help," Rin said as he landed next to the teen. The navy haired teen brought his arm back and smacked his fist into the teeth. The greek monster's head shook a moment before the teeth surrounded Leo's arm shattered.

"Thanks," Leo said as he brought his arm back out.

He looked and saw his arm was bleeding badly and some of his skin was missing and his bone was sticking out.

"Well, isn't it this lovely," Leo said before he passed out.

* * *

Mephisto looked to his ruined Mephy Land in annoyance.

"When I agreed to allowing you to send a monster to my amusement park, a hydra was the last thing I expected," the headmaster said coldly.

The woman standing next to Mephisto sighed sadly. She had long black hair that went to her back as she wore a light blue kimono that complimented both her figure and her perfectly smooth white skin.

"In order for both of the boys to fight together, I thought a hydra would be the perfect monster since you need to use some type of fire to destroy it," the woman admitted as she opened her fan and hid her face behind it, her mocha brown eyes showing slight amusement "It did work out as planned since we had the boys working together. The ghouls where a little much though."

"You can thank Amaimon for that," Mephisto said as he jerked his head towards the green hamster that stood on his shoulder, not allowing his eyes to look away as Rin sheathed his sword and Yukio checked Leo over.

"Astaroth owed me a favor," the green hamster said with a shrug. "I didn't know that Akio-sama was going to send a monster."

The woman, clearly Akio, sighed and closed her fan. "My husband and I will pay for the damages as promised either way," she said as she elegantly placed her hands in front of her. "Are we still invited to the Parents Day?"

"You are Leo-chan's living parents so yes," Mephisto said as he removed his hat as he finally turned away from the window. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to have some paper work from this."

"I'll leave you be then," Akio bowed before glowing in a bright golden light. By the time Mephisto sat down at his desk, the glow and Akio where both gone.

* * *

**Normaly I would post a small reveiw for the next chapter on this part but I didn't written Chapter 7** _What Everyone__ Dreads_ **yet and I don't feel like writing one up just as yet. But I thought of trying something. If you don't like it, please let me know and I'll get rid of it.**

**In the next chapter~ **Leo wakes up in the infirmary and finds Rin and his friends waking for him to wake up. They demand on how he can light on fire and not be a demon? Leo tries to explain what happens when Mephisto walks in and explain to them about Leo. When they get up to leave, Mephisto warns everyone while the normal student's parents get only one day with their children, the cram students have a Parent's Week so everyone to be at the best behavior. Good thing Leo's dad is a god and isn't allowed to hang out with him. Right?


	7. What Everyone Dreads

**I know that I said I would post the new chapter the next day but I got into an accident. I couldn't get to the computer and finish the last details of this poor chapter but I just got it done. So please enjoy~**

* * *

The last thing Leo remembered was seeing his arm in a worst shape that he would ever wish on anyone else; so of course he was more confused than Percy first woke up near Lupa when he has been watching Rin watch a Slinky on an escalator at school.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked the third time since he woke up.

"Playing WOW," Rin replied in a monotone voice once again.

"That's a Slinky," Leo tried once and the final time.

Rin seemed not to hear the boy as he continued to watch the slinkie. Leo took a deep breath through his nose and then sighed as he pressed his supposed injured arm to the bridge of his nose.

"I pray to the gods that I haven't died and went to the Asphodel Meadows," he slightly groaned.

A light began to appear to his right from a room that he knew it was the English classroom, his worst subject on both his world and in this one.

"I'm going to find a teacher, I think you might be on shrooms or something. Alright Rin?" Leo told the blank looking Rin.

To the said boy replied, "Pikachu, use thunder bolt."

Leo looked once more to Rin before heading to the light. Alarms was going to his as he got closer. What if this was the worlds way of sending him to the Underworld? He tried to reason with himself, telling him that he only got a broken arm and some scratches from his fight from the hydra but he couldn't stop his heart from pounding in his chest. When Leo got to the door, the light was so bright that he tried to use his hand to shade his eyes but it failed horribly. Not only that, he heard voices from beyond the light. At first, it was whispers and hush tones to where he couldn't understand what it was saying but now it was getting louder as it was buzzing in his ears. The Latino put his hand on the knob of the slightly cracked door and opened the rest of the way, soon loosing feeling in his body.

* * *

"Shh, I think he's waking."

"Leo?"

Leo tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright. He tried to move his arm to cover his eyes once more but a wave of pain shot through his body and stopping him in his tracks.

"You shouldn't try to move that arm, you broke the bone clean off and you needed to have the wound stitched together again," a voice, Leo deemed it must be Yukio's, warn the Latino from somewhere to his right.

"I..I'll try," Leo said with slight difficulty. His mouth felt like it was the Sahara Desert itself.

Once Leo finally was able to see through the blinding light, he was he was in a room where the walls where an ugly puke green color with a striped curtain one wall. Right across the room was a small TV that has yet to be turned on. A door was closed and Leo saw Bon leaning next to it. The room smelled greatly odd and when Leo looked down to see what he was laying on that was so hard, he was a nose piece in his nose. With his uninjured arm, the Latino went to pull it out when a firm hand stopped him.

"The doctors said you need that on," Rin, the owner of the hand said.

Leo looked up to him and then slowly nodded. For some reason, he felt like he was going at a turtles speed.

"Where am I?" Leo asked.

"Your in the infirmary," Yukio explained. "You fainted shortly after the hydra was defeated."

"You gave us quite a scare. We thought it might have something in it's teeth that harmed you," Shima admitted.

Leo took another look around the room and saw the Cram students where in his room with him. Rin was standing to the right side of his bed while Shiemi sat next to him on a chair. Shima and Konekomaru where sitting next to a small table to the far corner while Yukio stood close to his left side of his bed, not as close as Rin and Shiemi though. Izumo was the only one that wasn't there it seemed.

"Turns out it was just from shock," Rin pointed in though.

Leo nodded as he tried to rub his forehead when some wires got in his way. Leo looked and saw an IV in his arm.

"Can I take this out?" Leo asked.

"No," Yukio stated.

"Valdez-kun," Bon said from his wall. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?" Leo asked, tilting his head in slight confusion.

"Don't fuck with us," Bon snarled. "You where covered in flames! What are you?"

"Oh..." Leo said. He thought that they might asked that. So trying his best to shrug, he answered, "I'm a demigod."

"A what?" Konekomaru asked.

Leo opened his mouth to once more say that he was a demigod when the door opened quickly.

"My my, that hydra did do quite a number on you it seems Leo-chan, hmm~?" Mephisto said as he calmly went into the room.

"Headmaster?" Shima asked in a confused tone.

"And off you went and showed your powers! I thought you wanted to keep that a secret," the headmaster said.

"You knew of his powers?" Rin asked.

"Of course I did," Mephisto said. "Don't tell me you honestly thought he didn't think he had any when I told you that he was only half human?"

Rin snarled and looked away, telling everyone that he truly did.

"What is a demigod?" Shiemi asked quietly.

"It means I'm half human, half god," Leo answered.

"So your like Jesus?" she asked.

"Kind of," Leo answered. "But my dad is Hephaestus, the Greek god of forges and fire."

"The Greek gods are real?" Bon asked in confusion.

"Not in this world," Mephisto answered.

"This world?" both Leo and Rin asked.

"Yes," Mephisto nodded. "About six hundred years ago, I discovered that Assiah and Gehenna weren't the only world looking at each other."

Mephisto then pulled his tall hat from his head and saying the count down from three to one in German, a big puffy pink cloud with candy in appeared from the hat. When it disappeared, he had a bored with the words saying "The Day the Headmaster meets Akio and Katsu" on it in crayon like lettering.

"Six hundred years ago, I was in England, looking something to do fun," Mephisto explained as he pulled the paper away and there was now a crude coloring of Mephisto in an old English suit.

"What in Hades name is that?" Leo asked. "The harpies at Camp Half-Blood can draw better than that."

Mephisto shot a glare at Leo as he continued his story. "I was in an alleyway in London when a bright light came and blinded me for a moment." When Mephisto pulled the paper, a new drawing of a woman and a male in old English clothes was on it. "When the light disappeared I saw a male and a female standing there. They told me that their names where Akio and Katsu, but I could clearly could tell that they where lying. They weren't any normal people at all in fact. When you looked at Akio, she looked as if she was getting even more and more beautiful as you stared. Katsu in the other hand, only makes you angrier and angrier."

"Lady Aphrodite and Lord Ares," Leo said in quite shock.

Mephisto put a purple gloved hand in front of his lips and asked, "Please make all statements and questions wait until the end. Now-" Mephisto pulled the paper and a drawing off three of them was on there. "Akio" was just smiling while "Katsu" held a sword to the drawing Mephisto. "they must have sense that I wasn't human myself for Katsu went to attack me. Akio just stood behind as we fought. Three hours afterwords, when it was clear that neither one of would win, Akio stopped us. They asked for information on where they where and I gave it to them. Akio then asked me what I was doing and I explained that I was looking for something fun to do."

Mephisto pulled another piece of paper and it showed a pissed off Katsu and Akio handing Mephisto something. "Akio thought by giving me some necklace that it would cure my bordem. When I opened it, it showed another world, a world without demons but it didn't mean there was something else there. Greek and Roman gods and monsters roamed the Earth and I saw children from the ages of six to twenty fighting them. She explained that she and Katsu where from that world and offered to take them along with them as a reward on keeping Katsu busy. I agreed."

On the next picture was a centaur that Leo knew was Chiron with a human that looked about thirteen with Mephisto's hair style but it was brown and without the coil. "After Akio grabbed my hand, we were suddenly at a camp where I met the trainer named Chiron. Akio changed my appearance of a human so that I would raise any suspicion in this camp. Chiron was warned this and under the guise, I would be known as Roderick Williams, a child of Aphrodite that had died when he was only four. I went to live with Aphrodite's demigod children. For three months, I met many gods, I even fought a drakon using only a sword since I was forbidden to use my powers. I was even went on a quest with three other demigods."

That's where Mephisto pulled out the paper and it showed four children, one was clearly Mephisto in his human guise. There was a girl in a raggied dress with curly blonde hair and green eyes next to him. On the other side was a boy with a big grin, black hair and brown eyes. And next to him was a boy with a soft smile with blonde hair and brown eyes. Clearly they where his friends.

"During on quest, sadly Nick died when we had to find Apollos missing lyre," Mephisto said as he crossed out the boy with the grin. "But with his death, we found out that a Titan was planning on kidnapping a goddess and use her as bait for the others. There was a small war because of it and John died in it as well." Mephisto then crossed off the other boy, leaving only the girl and Mephisto.

"During the war, I used my powers against the Titan and defeated him. It was then learned that I was a demon. After a long headed discussion and me being guarded at all times by their best warriors, it was deiced that I should get a reward for defeating the Titan but I am to head to my world right afterwords. They offered me treasures or even for me to marry a minor goddess that would move with me but I refused. I said that I wanted was a denarii and for them to owe me a favor that I can call upon when I needed. With some rules, they agreed and I was sent back."

The bored then disappeared and Mephisto pointed to Leo, "You are what I called upon from the favor young Leo-chan. So you are not to dissapoint me."

"So there are other worlds?" Yukio asked in slight shock.

"Leo's is the only one that I know of but there might even be more than that," Mephisto admitted.

"But Leo is a demigod, not a demon, so how is he the perfect mate for Nii-san?" Yukio questioned.

"Leo would you like to answer that?" Mephisto asked with a smirk.

As all eyes went onto the Latino, he fidgeted slightly in his bed and said, "I think it's because of the flames. When Mephisto gave us the promise rings, he said that the gems are the thing we have in common. Rin's flames are blue while mine is a normal color. But I wasn't just blessed with being able to go up in flames, I can't also get burned."

"That's correct," Mephisto said happily as he clapped his hands together once.

"Wait, you can't?" Rin asked in shock.

Leo shook his head as an idea came to his head. "If you want to try your flames on me, I can show you so."

"What?" Rin asked.

"That is a good idea," Mephisto nodded. The Headmaster then stood up and grabbed Leo from the bed and had him stand by a wall. Thankfully, Leo had his pants still good but his shirt was badly messed up. Mephisto reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of pocky and gave it to the Latino. "Now Rin, you are to unsheathed your sword and send some flames to Leo-chan as hot as you can. If you don't disintegrate this pocky, then we know that your holding back."

"What?!" everyone in the room called in confusion.

"Headmaster, this is dangerous! Rin can kill Valdez-kun if anything wrong happens," Bon argued.

"I'll be fine," Leo said with a smile. "Trust me, not even the sun can burn me."

"But-" Rin started before Mephisto grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the bag.

"Do it Rin. Leo have put his trust and faith into you. Besides, I have a word of a goddess that it shouldn't hurt him," Mephisto said lowly so only the child of Satan could here him as he placed the sword in his hand.

Rin stared at the blue sheath of his sword for a moment before nodding. Grabbing one end of the sword's sheath, he pulled it off and went into his demon form. Leo smiled and held the pocky box as Rin brought his sword back. He sent as much as flames as he could without hurting the others towards the Latino. When the flames hit him, Leo disappeared from the view for a moment. Soon, the room was filled with laughter as Rin sheathed his sword.

"Leo-kun?" Sheimi asked.

When most of the flames was gone, they where able to see Leo on the floor, curled on the floor next to a small ash pile. There was some blue flames clinging onto the Latino as he was laughing so hard that tears was escaping his eyes.

"I-it tickles!" Leo called out as he tried to get rid of the flames as it tickled him.

The room was silent before Mephisto chuckled slightly. "There we go. The flames of Satan won't hurt this child but rather tickle him!"

Leo couldn't stand it anymore, with tear filled eyes, he looked to the biggest patch of flames and grabbed it. It started to tickle his hand before he threw it back at Rin.

"Whoa!" Rin said in shock as the flame hit him in his knee. It didn't harm him, just spoke him more than anything.

Leo continued this until all the flames was gone and he laid still on the ground. "I thought I was going to die," he groaned.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked as he knelled next to Leo.

"My sides hurt from laughing too much," Leo admitted.

"Now I came here for another reason," Mephisto said while Rin helped Leo up. "Starting tomorrow, is Parents Day for the students of this school as most of you know, but for cram students, it will last a week."

"Yeah, so?" Leo asked. This wasn't any new news to the teens. They all heard about the Parents Day. All of their teachers pushed their students to their limits and sometimes even beyond in the past two weeks.

"Well Leo-" Mephisto started before the door behind them opened suddenly.

"Mephisto, I simply can not wait outside this door much longer! Hephy simply will not allow me to talk to that cute doctor," a nice curvy woman with long curly blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes said as she walked in. Her hair went to her shoulders and touched her baby blue low cut shirt just by the tips. She wore skinny white jeans that made her look even more curvy than she really is. Rin could swear that he can hear all the men in the room heart skip a beat.

"I don't like how he's looking at you," a male voice said from behind her.

Leo's eyes widen as he asked, "Dad?"

* * *

**In the next chapter** _You did__ what?!_:Leo has to go back to school, showing it off to both his father and Lady Aphrodite while not letting everyone know that they're gods. But why are they there? And why does Lady Aphrodite keep watching him with that small smile?


	8. You did what?

**Well, a lot of you guys wanted this chapter and now it's up while the poll is down. Sixteen people voted and thank you to those sixteen, it makes happy that you guys knew what you wanted and thank you to those who reveiwed. Some of them made my day. I had to rewrite this chapter due to I lost my flashdrive but I finally got it up. And thanks Ash for that one reveiw that put my ass in gear. Now here it is~**

* * *

Chapter 8: You did what?!

"Dad?" Rin asked as he looked to Leo.

From the female behind her, a man appeared. He had short curly black hair as well as a beard that had clearly been in a fire. He wore brown overalls and a gray t-shirt that was covered with motor oil and soot. His skin looked like it was suppose to be lightly tanned but it almost looked brown from all the oil and other liquidly items you would find in a motor shop. Not only that, but the man was _ugly._ He was almost too muscular, worse than Rin had ever seen on any man or paper, and his face was slightly deformed. It was like someone took one look at him and then tossed then down the ugly hill.

"Hello Leo," the man said.

The beautiful woman walked and it was if she was an angle. All the men had eyes on her as she went to Leo and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small baggy and handed it to the Latino. "Here, eat only a cube and in one week you should be all healed," the woman said as she smiled.

"Thank you Lady Aphrodite," Leo said as he grabbed the baggy.

"Students, would like to introduce you to Leo's visiting family, Aphrodite and Hephaestus, the goddess of love and the god of fire and forges," Mephisto said proudly while Aphrodite smiled and 'Hephy' wouldn't look at anyone.

"What?!" Shima asked in confusion while Bon's eyes widen. "I thought tomorrow was Parent's Week!"

"It is but I simply needed an extra day to go shopping," Aphrodite said. "Besides, Leo has finally connected the little hint that Mephy and I put together so I had to give him some ambrosia as a gift."

"Ambrosia?" Shiemi asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"It's the food of the gods," Leo explained before placing a small square into his mouth. The taste of a grilled cheese sandwich danced on his tongue as he chewed before he swallowed. "Nectar is the drink of the gods as well. Both items have healing powers and only the gods and demigods can drink it. Demigods have to be careful on how much they eat or we'll burst up in flames."

"That seems like a risk," Shima said with a slight chuckle.

"It is but it heals a lot quicker than anything else," Leo agreed with a small laugh. He then turned to Aphrodite and his father with a slight puzzle on his face. "You guys could have sent the ambrosia through Hermes Mail and even then, I could have healed the normal way. Why are you here? Wouldn't Lord Zeus be mad?"

Aphrodite placed a manicured finger to her lip and winked, "That is why this is a secret. I told him that I wanted to have some alone time with my husband so we shouldn't be disturbed."

Leo shortly nodded as if it made sense to him but it didn't. Everyone knows that Aphrodite was forced into the marriage with Hephaestus and despised it. She made sure that everyone knows that by taking on the mortals as a lover and even Ares.

"Come now, we should allow Leo-chan to rest," Mephisto said with a wave of his arm. "Akio, Lord Hephaestus, please follow me and I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in for the week."

"The week?" Rin asked. "But Leo is only a normal student. Don't only the Cram students have the week with their parents?"

"Normally," Mephisto answered, "but then again, Leo-chan isn't normal isn't he?" The head master then turned to the injured teen and tipped his hat slightly. "I expect you to be able to leave the infirmly tomorrow to show your family a proper tour of your dorm and school."

After saying that, Mephisto left along with the two gods. Leo let out a slight breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding in. Seeing his father without any re-runs of _Price is right_ was more nerve wreaking than he thought it would be.

"Well, get well soon Valdez-sama," Konekomaru said, showing more respect.

"You know what, just drop calling me by last name," Leo said. "I'm Leo, and that's it. Just Leo. Not 'Leo-chan', 'Valdez-kun', or even 'Valdez-sama'. In America, we call people by their first name and I'm not going to change it now."

"But Val-" Shima started until Leo gave him a glare. His wasn't as good as Percy's or Jason's but it was a close second to the two boys. Shima smiled slightly and then nodded. "Alright, Leo it is."

"Night Leo," Shiemi said as she stood up and bowed lightly. Soon, only Rin and Leo were in the room alone. Leo went to his bed and sat down as he looked to the navy haired teen.

"Why didn't you tell me that you could control flames?" Rin asked.

"I didn't know you very well," Leo answered truthfully. "Not every child of Hephaestus has power of flames. The last one was five hundred years ago and he created the Great Fire in London. Some people view it as a curse more than a blessing. Sometimes, I feel like it to. I have to no control over my flames sometimes and it's embarrassing. I almost showed them off to you when I accidently walked in on you in the baths. Every time I have a large amount of emotion, I steam up or 'flame on'. Compared to you, I have little control."

"You think I have control of my flames?" Rin asked suddenly.

Leo's eyebrows lowered as he nodded. "Uh, yeah. I haven't seen you flame on once," he said.

"Sometimes when I get angry, my flames cover my body without my permission," Rin admitted. "I've had them only for five months and I still have trouble lighting candles properly."

"Five months? I thought you would be born with them," the Latino teen admitted as his brown eyes widen with shock.

"I was, but I couldn't even summon them until five months," Rin admitted. "I grew up thinking I was human. I didn't know I had these powers. I mean, I had these powers hidden away and I could lift a car but that's it."

Leo looked to Rin in confusion and in awe. "But when we fought together, I thought that you had a great control on your flames," he admitted. Rin shrugged at that and looked to the ground so Leo smiled and continued. "You know though, we made a good team."

Rin looked up and he couldn't contain his smile. "Yeah, we did," he chuckled lightly.

Leo, felling much better but knowing that his arm will have to stay in a splint, he began to pull his IV's and his nose piece out. "I don't think you should be doing that," Rin warned. Leo just smiled as he took a deep breath in without that awful smelling H2O being forced into his body.  
"I feel fine, besides I already…" That's when he stopped. Rin had burned the pocky to ashes and when Mephisto pulled him out of bed he didn't take any medical equipment off. He looked to Rin and crossed his arms. "found out that you didn't go full out on your flames on me."  
Rin knew he was caught and so he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I only needed to burn the pocky so I only sent my hottest flames at that. The rest I sent my warm ones but not the one that would hurt anyone."  
Leo went to his dorm mate and his perhaps future boyfriend and smacked the back of his head. "Estúpido," the Latino said in Spanish. "I told you to send your hottest flames at me because I knew it wouldn't hurt me."  
"Sorry but I can't just send my strongest flames at one of my friends and not even think about it," Rin said with a huff. "I didn't want to hurt you."  
"I understand that, really I do," Leo said softly as he felt the air get thicker from both of their frustration. "If one of my friends asked me to burn them, I wouldn't want to do it either but I trust you."  
There was a loud crash and both teens could hear some grumbling and they both knew the main cause was Leo's visiting "parents". The brown skinned one sighed and smiled to Rin. "I guess I better go see what Lady Aphrodite and my dad are getting into."

"But you're not supposed to leave until tomorrow," the demon halfing argued. To which his friend only shrugged and went outside. He was on damage control and Rin sighed as he looked out of the room. His friend was trying to calm his father down while at the same time he was trying to convince his step mother not to go chasing men in this world. Leo felt eyes on the back of his head and when he looked behind him, he saw Rin watching him with the small smile. They both looked away but Aphrodite notice the blush on both of their faces and she had a small smile herself.

* * *

The next day, when Leo heard his alarm, he just hit the snooze for the third time in a row and went to go back to sleep. That is, until he heard a voice he forgot all about.

"Leo, if you keep sleeping in, you'll be late for school," Aphrodite's sweet voice said in his room. This woke the Latino faster than Gover on enchilada day at camp.

"I'm up," he said as he avoided putting most his injured arm and looked to his clock. "Shit!" He jumped out of bed, almost slamming into Aphrodite as he ran to his closet to get his uniform.

"Hurry, breakfast is ready and I want to see your school," Aphrodite said as she leaned against the wall. Today she was wearing jean mini skirt with a turquoise tang top due it's hotness outside. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail with turquoise chop sticks to hold them together. On her long legs was brown knee high boots that matched the outfit perfectly. She opened her make up mirror from her brown purse and checked on her perfect make up, ignoring her step son quickly putting on his school uniform.

"Lady Aphrodite, you're not supposed to be wearing shoes inside," Leo said as he just threw his tie in his pocket and went to run downstairs, not waiting for an answer. When he got into the kitchen, Rin was eating like there was no tomorrow while Yukio was putting his tray away.  
"You're late," Yukio sighed as Leo sat at his spot where his tray was. His breakfast was of pancakes, bacon, and some scrambled eggs. A perfect American breakfast as he also had some juice to drink. The only un-American about it was the small piece of nectar that Aphrodite placed onto his plate to eat.  
"Sorry," the younger said as he dug into his food. "You guys can leave before me."  
Yukio nodded and turned to his brother. They had fifteen minutes to get to school and it would take them about ten to walk there. He knew from experience that it would take them five if they ran though. "I'm staying with Leo," Rin said after he swallowed his rice.

"Well then, Yukio-kun can take Hephy and me to Leo's school then," Aphrodite said as she walked up to the doorway of the cafeteria of the dorm. "I wanted some alone time with him anyways. Come on now cutie, let's go."

The look on Yukio's face would normally be priceless to the two trouble making boys but they both sympathized with him. Even though Aphrodite was hot and would be an awesome score, she's still Leo's step mom and a goddess that you don't want to mess with. When he left, Rin just finished his share and Leo had eaten a third of his food.  
"You shouldn't stay here and wait for me," Leo said as he swallowed some of his food. "If you're late, wouldn't your parents be mad?"  
"Not really," Rin said with a shrug. "The clown in my guardian so I doubt he'll even notice if I'm a few minutes late."  
This made Leo's eyes bug out as he almost spit out his orange juice. "The headmaster of this school is your guardian?" he asked in shock. Rin nodded in reply as he thought that Leo knew but then again, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either.  
"Yeah," Rin said, "but I need to talk to you about something."  
"What?" Leo asked as he went back to his food. He didn't want to make Rin late even if his parents weren't coming. The Okumura brothers were well known in True Cross Academy, Yukio is for his smarts and Rin was for his attitude. He didn't want another red mark on his attendance.

"Well," Rin started to fidget a bit as he tried to keep his blushing down. Until last night, the child of Satan never thought he was going to say this to the same sex as him. "Leo, will you go out with me?"  
This time the Latino swallowed his eggs wrong and he started choking. Rin immediately started to hit the other's back and soon Leo got his eggs down. He looked to Rin with confusion as he never heard those words directed towards him before. "What?" he asked.

"Well, I thought about it a lot last night and I really like you," Rin admitted. "I always thought I would be with a girl, hell I had a big crush on Shiemi for a while but I like you. So, I want to make it official, you know, being boyfriends." When Leo stared at Rin as if he sprouted another head, the navy blue hair teen thought he was going to be rejected. "It has nothing to do with what Aphrodite and Mephisto though! But if you don-"

That is when Leo stopped the now blabbering teen with a smile and a wave of his hand. "Yeah, I will go out with you," he said. "Sorry, but I never heard those words directed at me so I was kind of shocked to hear it." Rin smiled happily and he thought that he was shoring when Leo stuffed the nectar into his mouth and stood up. "But let's hurry or we'll be late."

"Yeah," Rin said as he stood up and grabbed his sword as Leo put his tray with the others. When they ran outside, making it a race to get to school, they didn't see Mephisto and Aphrodite smiling on top of their roof.

* * *

**In the next chapter** _Why are you here?_: Going through Parents Week with two gods are tough but now Mephisto demands that Leo goes to cram school with Rin. Athough it means more time with his boyfriend, it means more time in school that he doesn't like. Plus, Yukio is giving him weird looks. What's happening to him now?


End file.
